Rise Up to Rule
by Winds of the Desert
Summary: The Jinchuriki have been abused and beaten all their lives; what happens when the Nine-Tails says enough is enough? Will the Jinchuriki accept their abuse after Naruko takes a stand? Arc 1 of my 'Rise of the Jinchuriki' series. ON HIATUS
1. Neglected

Sixteen year-old Uzumaki Naruko stalked through Konoha in a rage, ignoring the taunts and shouts that followed her. Her thoughts seethed like a hurricane as she neared the hospital where her brother was.

*^*^*Flashback*^*^*

_"Hey, Naruto, can you go get some more ramen today? We're almost out!" Naruko yelled as her younger twin brother was leaving their apartment. "Oh, fine!" Naruto called in annoyance. Naruko stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Lazy git," she muttered._

/\/\/\/\

_Naruko walked through Konoha, scanning the crowds for Naruto. 'Ask him to do something, it takes him two hours to do it,' she thought bitterly as she shoved past a couple of people that were glaring at her._

_Nobody in the village liked Naruko or her brother; not just because they pranked everyone every day. Naruko had the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside her, her being the older twin._

_Suddenly, Naruko saw Naruto sitting in an alleyway, one of the ones they often used to escape angry mobs when they were in a mood. "There you are you lazy git!" she cried, running up to him._

_But as she ran she noticed something wrong. His head was lolling to one side. Naruto's arms were beaten and bloody. One of his legs was ripped and shredded while the other had a compound fracture, the bone sticking out of his pants leg._

_"NARUTO!" Naruko screamed in terror, running forward and checking on his injuries. 'One of the mobs must've caught him!' she thought in horror as blood from his leg slowly pooled around them._

_With a heave, Naruko had her little brother on her back in seconds. Ignoring the cruel laughing from the crowds, she ran towards the hospital._

/\/\/\/\

_Naruko burst into the hospital with Naruto on her back. "Help, help! Doctor, nurse, it doesn't matter, just someone help me!" she cried, hauling her brother forward to the desk._

_The nurse at the desk, a pink-haired woman, looked up at Naruko's desperate face with a look of complete disinterest. "Sorry, the vets office is down the street," she said with a sweet smile._

_"What? You need to call someone; my brother's dying!" Naruko snapped at her, noticing the Haruno clan insignia on her uniform. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I don't think this hospital takes in demons or their accursed family either," she said with the same sickly sweet smile._

_"Miss Haruno!" snapped a voice. Tsunade, the head medic of the hospital, came stalking in with a look of complete shock on her face. "We can't just turn away someone with such awful injuries! What the hell's the matter with you?" Tsunade snarled at her, motioning to several nurses behind her to bring in a stretcher for Naruto._

_"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, I just thought I may as well speak the truth," Haruno said, her smile growing wider. "Well, you were wrong! No matter who it is, nobody is turned away from this hospital while I'm in charge!" Tsunade snapped at her before leading the stretcher bearers to the emergency room._

_Naruko immediately followed, not missing the look of pure amusement on Haruno's face at her brother's predicament._

*^*^Flashback End*^*^

Naruko didn't even spare a glance at the font desk, stalking past it with the Killing Intent of a demon following her. 'I don't care what anyone says, I'm mad; I can be as scary as I want!' Naruko snarled in her head.

'**Honestly, even I'm surprised nobody did anything for your brother,**' said the Kyuubi inside her head, sharing her vessel's anger at the villagers. Naruko nodded as her Tailed Beast continued, '**I really thought this village was different from the others, but it's just the same; hateful glares, angry mobs, beating up an innocent kid. This place is no different than the Hidden Rain or the Hidden Grass. It's pathetic, really.**'

'There really should be at least one village in the world that isn't like this to Jinchuriki,' Naruko thought with a sigh. '**Heh, too bad that'll never happen,**' Kyuubi muttered as they continued toward Naruto's room.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: Hey hey people! Temari here! So, this is chapter one of my new Naruto fan-fiction series, 'Rise of the Jinchuriki'. I'll try to update as often as possible, but no promises. Anyway, remember to check out me and my sister's shared account, 'Ladies of Fate'. And PLEASE: I have not chosen the couple pairings for this series yet, so if you'd be so kind, there's a poll for it on my profile page. I NEED COUPLE PAIRINGS ASAP OR I CAN'T WORK ON THIS!  
>That is all.<br>-Temari_


	2. Plans for Capture

Tsuname hummed a tune as she sat next to Naruto's bed, checking his injuries. He was better than the last time she saw him, but she had to admit she liked him a lot more when he wasn't covered in bandages. Her friend Hinata was whispering to her cousin Neji and his friend Shikamaru, all three of them looking concerned about Naruto's injuries.

"They're really not as bad as they seem," Tsuname assured, making them all jump. Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "I-is he going to be alright?" she stuttered. Tsuname grinned and nodded. "Course; this is an Uzumaki we're talking about. I'm pretty sure if you checked the family's medical records, they'd say no Uzumaki has ever stayed in a hospital for over two weeks," Tsuname said, looking quite confident.

"Is Naruko here yet? She said she'd meet us here," Shikamaru spoke up. Suddenly, as if waiting for that cue, the door burst open and Naruko stalked inside, fingers curled into fists and eyes filled with fury and worry. "How is he?" she snapped, quickly coming to her little brother's side.

"Fine…. Man, did you get any sleep at all?" Tsuname asked, looking at Naruko's bloodshot eyes. "Not really….. just a nightmare," she reassured Neji and Shikamaru, who both looked concerned. Tsuname rolled her eyes; who ever said Naruko didn't have admirers was blind. Just about every boy in their village had hearts in their eyes when she walked by, most of them unaware of her Jinchuriki status.

Naruto moaned suddenly, drawing the eye of everyone in the room. "Naruto!" cried both Naruko and Hinata, both coming to his side in an instant. Naruto blinked blearily up at them, looking dizzy. "You feel okay?" asked Tsuname as she checked his chart for the millionth time that day.

"Peachy, how 'bout you?" Naruto mumbled. Hinata burst into tears as Neji and Shikamaru chuckled. "Yep, you're alright," giggled Naruko, patting him lightly on the arm. "Hey, blondie, did you see who did this to you?" asked Tsuname, quieting everyone in a flash.

"Oh, yea….. it was Riku, and Masamoro, and some of the other Madara youth," Naruto said, grinning despite a slight wince it caused. "Well, then we have to tell the ANBU; they're going to want apprehend these guys-." Hinata began, but Neji cut her off, "Really, do you expect the ANBU to care when it was the family member of a Jinchuriki that got hurt? Nobody is going to care, unfortunately."

"Hey, Neji, come on, that might not be true-." protested Shikamaru. "No, he's right," interrupted a voice. Everyone turned to see Uchiha Sasuke and Akimichi Choji walk in through the door. "Sorry we're late," added Choji to Sasuke's analysis.

"Come on, Shikamaru, you know for a fact that only the handful of people in this room and a select few others outside it are the only ones in the entire village of Konoha to actually care about it's Jinchuriki," continued Sasuke, looking Shikamaru directly in the eye as he said this with a challenging look.

/\/\Fun Fact!/\/\

As only a few people know, Sasuke and Shikamaru are both currently at the top of the 'most likely to date Naruko' list, and they've been fighting for that position for a very, _very_ long time. And they're also both bitter rivals at the point where Naruko is concerned.

/\/\End of Fun Fact!/\/\

"So, what are we supposed to do, then?" asked Hinata. Naruko shrugged, glancing at her twin for help, but he just shook his head. "Should we tell the Hokage who it was?" suggested Neji. "Nah, it wouldn't change a thing; he can't do anything to the ANBU without the council's permission, and most of the council members don't give a damn about us," sighed Naruko with a frustrated look at Shikamaru, who was thinking of his own solution.

"Well, I can't think of anything," sighed Shikamaru, making everyone gape at him; Shikamaru was a freaking genius. There was no way he was at a loss at a time like this.

"Well I can," said Naruko suddenly, squeezing Naruto's hand before standing up and saying, "I'm leaving this village. I can't take anymore of this crap."

/\/\/\/\

"Pain-sama, is it almost time?" asked Deidara from behind him. Pain turned to see him and his other associates staring at him expectantly.

"It won't be long now," he assured them, eyes filled with a wicked delight, "But the sealing jutsu is still unstable; I need some time to perfect it. So until then…. Sasori, Deidara, start gathering intelligence on all current Jinchuriki."

The two he mentioned nodded once to show they understood. "I want their names, their villages, and their status as ninja…. everything about them," Pain continued, turning back to look at his sealing masterpiece.

"It's time to capture those demons."

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: *Dramatic music* Wow, I'm getting good at this story! Sorry it's so short so far, but it's gonna get a lot more kick-ass as the story continues.  
>-Temari<em>


End file.
